


Just A Normal Morning Afterparty

by Crystal Dream (Astral_Hummingbird)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathrooms, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lesbian Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Normal Life, One of My Favorites, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sisters, olaf is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Hummingbird/pseuds/Crystal%20Dream
Summary: After years of reading Elsanna, I’ve decided that it’s time to write one of my own. No big thing. Just a couple of months after the first movie where our two heroines are comfortable in their relationship. No drama. Just love.And booze.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Just A Normal Morning Afterparty

Elsa sighed as she sat on her toilet. Her brain wasn’t working too well. All that wine last night had been a bit much. And then Olaf the snowman realized that there was a cask of whiskey in the other room and pulled it out. Things got really fuzzy after that! All she remembered were townsfolk dancing around, trying to stave off the winter blues with a party. Olaf spilled a couple of cups on himself, making his white snow turn brown. That was kind of funny.

Finally, everyone broke off to do their own thing. Drunkenly, Elsa tried to imagine all the fucking that was about to happen in houses all across Arindale. Babies were going to be made this night!

She’d lost track of her sister an hour ago. Anna had been burping and looking a little green, but Elsa didn’t care. She was a big woman, now. She had to learn how to party like a grownup.

The memory continued, as she stumbled up the stairs to her perfect palatial suite, Elsa got a little concerned. Opening the door to her room, she was greeted by the sound of distress. Anna was throwing up in the toilet. Elsa walked over to her and touched her shoulder. The taffeta gown was dissarayed, and askew. “Hey, girl. You okay?” she asked.

Anna mumbled incoherently. She tried to pull a sentence together, but all that came out was a slur. Elsa tried to giggle, but that came out a slur as well. “Bitch, we’re both fucked up. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

It took some doing. Two young women wrestling with each other, trying to get up. Both of their brains were swirling with alcohol. Finally, Elsa had gotten her sister to sit on the bed. Any thought of eroticism died in the swirl. All she could do was strip her sister of her dress, pull off her panties and stockings and tuck her into bed.

Elsa found herself at the end of her physical limit. It took monumental concentration to get her own clothes off, despite the fact that all she had on was a dress and shoes. She hadn’t worn underwear since she was a child. What was the point when you were locked in a room by yourself? Those monthly times being the exception, of course.

With a sigh, Elsa pulled the blankets over her sister as she lay against her. Anna’s warm body, usually a source of excitement and lust was nothing more to her now than just a presence in her bed. Something to stave off the loneliness. But that was enough. With her last thought, Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist.

As she fell into oblivion, Elsa had one thought: she loved this woman.

Now, in the light of morning, Elsa took a deep breath and pulled her brain together. She downed her third glass of water since waking, then pulled the dirty rag across her piss-stained pussy. “Gross,” she thought. But what else was there to do? She was able to get to her feet with a lot more sturdiness than she had before.

She made her way over to the sink and poured some water out of the ewer that the servants always had ready. She pulled out her toothbrush and swirled it around the soap and mint powder that was in the little container. As she brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her silver French braid was still perfectly in place. With no dressing gown, the mirror showed off the slope of her ass. Turning, she looked at the fine white hairs on her cunt. After a little adjustment, both of her medium-sized breasts were at the same level. Good enough. “You look good hung over,” she thought. She smirked, spat and wiped her mouth. Then it was time to see what her sister was doing.

As always, Anna was an absolute mess in the morning. The little 17-year-old always managed to make her auburn hair fluff in every direction in her sleep. “Yep, there was the drool again. How does she always manage to do that?” Elsa thought. Then she just sat there for a minute. She looked at her sister and her heart swelled with love. No matter how much social pressure there was. No matter how many men from all over the Baltic lands came to court her. No matter how much anyone wanted an heir, all she wanted was to be in a loving relationship with her sister. The people barely tolerated her ice witchcraft as it was. How would they ever tolerate lesbian incest? How would she and her sister ever have a loving life? How would they make it work? How would...

Then Anna let out a righteous fart and broke the mood. Kids!

Elsa laughed. Then she shook her sister’s shoulder. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine.” Anna’s eyes flickered open. It took several seconds for her brain to pull things together. “Mmm? Wha?” she said incoherently. Then she lay there for a second before her eyes flew open and her head shot off of the pillow. “Ah! Gotta pee!”

Elsa was amazed at how well her sister was able to disentangle herself from the covers, get up and run to the bathroom. She just smiled and watched Anna’s peach-shaped ass as it jiggled it’s way to the other room.

Elsa lay down in the bed and pushed the covers down, leaving her slim body exposed. She tried not to listen to the sounds the girl's body made in the other room. She hated bathroom noises. After a few minutes, Anna came back. Her eyes had more life and her steps were mostly steady. “Wow, Elsa. That was a fucking hell of of night we had last night! Wasn’t it?!”

Elsa laughed. “It was indeed, my princess. Poor Olaf. I wonder what happened to him. And Rapunzel and Flynn were getting so ‘handsy’ with each other. I swear, I saw him copping a feel of her crotch right there in the middle of everybody. Things got pretty crazy last night. I guarantee there’s a baby coming out of the two of them before too long.”

Anna sighed as she crawled back into the bed. She pulled all of the covers back up over herself. Elsa always forgot that everyone else feels the cold. “Yeah. I hope everyone had their fun last night.” Then she paused. “I’m sorry I fell out of sorts last night. I wanted to be… you know, WITH you.” A look of sadness crossed her face.

Anna said, “Don’t worry, silly-butt. We don’t have any responsibilities this morning. And the servants know to leave us alone until we come out. So…” A dusky look came over Elsa’s face. She felt that beautiful warmth flow through her body. “So, maybe you and I can simply make up for it right now.”

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Elsa found herself drowning in Anna’s blue eyes. Her hand reached up and caressed the woman’s auburn hair, twisted and tangled as it was. She stroked her long fingernails through it, not caring about the little knots. Tiny little tendrils of orange, catching her fingers. Trying to pull her into her further. She realized that she could feel her sister’s hair until the end of eternity, and that things would always be well.

For her part, Anna found herself lying still, gazing into her sister’s equally blue eyes. They were sisters, after all. Blood and body, cut from the same cloth.

“Oh, Elsa. I’m feeling it all again. Only it’s stronger. I’m so… I hate this word. ‘Horny.’ What’s going on?” Elsa smiled. “You’re drunk and just waking up, love. Feel the feelings. Do what you want.” Anna nodded, closed her eyes, and without another word, moved her head down to Elsa’s chest and fastened her mouth around Elsa’s left nipple.

Elsa gasped as the woman’s tongue slicked around her areola, grinding against the hard nubbin with her glistening tongue. Thrills of electricity shot through her body, all the way down to her lower back. Then, the warmth spread to her special place. Her secret place. The bean. Her little friend that was her only comfort in all the long years she was isolated. Her slimy pebble started to tingle. Anna had to have it!

Without a word, Elsa pulled Anna’s left hand down to her clitoris, raking her fingers through the soft, curly silver hairs of her cunt. She made Anna’s two main fingers find just the right spot at just the right angle and she pushed down. It was almost like what she would do when she was by herself, masturbating in the dark. But it was the other woman’s fingers doing the work. And Oh God! the feeling of something else down there, something she couldn’t control, someone who didn't do what she expected made everything so much better!

Elsa rolled onto her back, Anna adjusting to the change, never leaving the contact of her nipple. The ice queen gasped as she felt her sister’s hot breath blowing across it, drying the saliva. Then came the beauty. The feelings spiraled across her drunken brain. Her muscles tightened. Her breath came in gasps. Her skin prickled. And for a moment, Elsa felt what cold must feel like.

Then, it all shifted. And suddenly, Elsa felt hot. “Anna. Anna! Sweetheart, don’t stop. No! Anna. Anna please. Just-- Just-- OH I LOVE YOU!” Elsa screamed out as her orgasm flew through her. She shivered. She shook. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And she grit her teeth, feeling all the glory that her little sister had to offer.

Then. Then it was done. Elsa lay shivering, sweating and gasping. Anna pulled her slimy fingers up and perversely stuck them between Elsa’s lips. “Taste your love, woman. Taste it. There’s a girl.” Their eyes fell into each other again.

A feeling she’d never, ever felt before overwhelmed Elsa. The taste of her own emissions was so vile. But… Oh, fuck! It was so dirty and scandalous as well. She felt completion unlike anything else she had ever known.

Elsa then stopped everything. Anna knew that something really special was about to happen. Elsa touched Anna’s index finger and gave it a tiny, little butterfly kiss. Then she took her main finger. Anna looked down at her sister. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but she loved it. Elsa pursed her lips, the pretty makeup gone. Just her beautiful lips that Anna gazed at every day. Elsa peeked out the tiny little tip of her tongue and licked Anna’s finger.

Then, she opened her lips and drew the finger into her mouth. Anna’s other hand went to her own mouth. The emotions that her big sister enchanted in her were beyond anything she’d ever felt before. As her lover slopped the digit in, Anna almost came herself!

Shuddering, the two women looked at each other. This was a feeling that they’d never felt before. Then, Elsa released her mouth from her sister’s hand.

“Anna. What the fuck am I ever going to do with you, you stupid asshole?”

“You’re going to love me, sister. No matter what happens. You’re going to love me forever.”

Elsa smiled a dreamy smile as she felt herself passing out. “Yes. Yes I will.”


End file.
